Limerence
by yxx
Summary: Do you remember when Koro-sensei mentioned writing a realistic novel based on the romances of his students? Well, here are a few from his notebook...
1. A Scarlet Christmas Part 1

Nurufufufu… I, the sensei of Class 3-E, have collected enough information on the class couples to compile into a realistic novel. Ah, how endearing it is to see young love!

Author's Note:

Karma's family was never explored much in the manga, so I had writing this in mind because I wanted to read more about his family.

A Scarlet Christmas

~Part 1~

"Mom? Dad?" A red-haired boy slowly gazed around the dark living room until his eyes set on a small scrap of paper taped to the table.

"To Karma-chan from Mommy. We're going to California! Mom and Dad will try to get back by Christmas, so behave yourself and don't run away like last time!"

"Tch. They said they would stay…" The boy gave a hopeful glance towards the dark doorway before crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash can.

Karma Akabane was staring out the window. Koro-sensei, the huge yellow octopus-like creature, was teaching a boring math problem that he could finish in 10 seconds. This was annoying. Why was he thinking of that memory that he decided to bury deep in his mind?

"Ah, it seems that someone is not paying attention…" Something prodded at Karma's shoulder. He immediately pulled out an Anti-Sensei knife and tried to stab it. Koro-sensei withdrew the tentacle in alarm. "Karma-kun! Did sensei do something? Oh no, my student is –"

"Shut up, octopus." Koro-sensei started wiping tears. Karma himself didn't know why he bothered to get angry with his teacher. Must've been the annoying flashback he had earlier. "I'm leaving." Karma swung his bag on his shoulder and sauntered out the door before Koro-sensei could stop him. He wouldn't have anyway, because he was still dramatically wiping tears.

"Um, can you stop it, Koro-sensei? It's delaying class." Okano's statement made Koro-sensei stop and return to the problem reluctantly.

School was out, but Koro-sensei blocked the door, not allowing anyone to exit.

"What are you doing?" "Let us out!" and other shouts came from the students.

"Oh calm down everyone. Sensei just has a plan in mind." The class quieted down when they saw Koro-sensei's expression. "I have created a slideshow to make this easier for everyone to understand. Ritsu, please project the file onto this screen that I have bought." "Hai sensei!" Ritsu started reading out numbers, and an image emerged on the screen that Koro-sensei prepared.

"Operation Christmas!" appeared in big red letters on the board as pixel snowflakes floated down.

Murmurs started in the class, and Koro-sensei started speaking. "As you can see, Christmas and Karma-kun's birthday is approaching in a few days, followed by winter break. Sensei wants to make this time fun for you, so we are planning a party!" Koro-sensei flew out at Mach 20 speed and came back in a Santa suit.

"Cut it out! I want to know what's next." Even Terasaka looked interested.

The slide changed to one with a huge picture of Karma on it. Except that his usual grin wasn't there. In its place was a frown. "Sensei has noticed that Karma-kun wasn't particularly paying attention or playing pranks lately. So, I had devoted a day to recording Karma-kun's doings."

"That's so creepy. Are you stalking us?" Toka Yada eyed Koro-sensei suspiciously.

"No! Sensei is not stalking any of you! Now, I've discovered that he talks to himself recently. Examples are 'India, huh.'and 'Why do I keep thinking of that day?'"

"With an in-depth study with Nagisa-kun…" All eyes went to Nagisa, who seemed to shrink in his chair. "Sensei has deduced that Karma-kun is a very lonely child!"

"Hah?" Everyone's faces looked confused. "Him, a lonely child? No way." Terasaka was laughing.

"Um, excuse me?" A small trembling hand was raised, and the class stared at a nervous Manami Okuda. "I think what sensei said is true. Lately, when we stay after school to make chemicals, Karma-kun seems really distracted, and he doesn't seem to be listening whenever I started one of my long chemistry lectures. He usually does, and that's so nice of him…" Okuda stopped talking as she realized the class was staring at Koro-sensei, whose face was bright pink. He was jotting down things in his 'Student Data- Boys & Girls' notebook and everyone knew what section he was in.

"Ah, please continue, Okuda-san." The pink sensei quickly switched back to a normal yellow grin and hid his notebook. "Um, that's all." Koro-sensei switched to a next slide, which was a picture of a little boy who looked exactly like Karma. Or you could say that he _was_ Karma. "Awww…" The girls were won over with the little grin on the small round face. "Sensei has done extensive research and concluded that Karma's parents are rich. They love to travel around the world, and he was often left alone as soon as they deemed him old enough. That is further evidence for sensei's observation that he is lonely. So, as a remedy to this result of neglect, we will do a surprise birthday party!" Koro-sensei waved his tentacles around in excitement.

"Is that all? You called this Operation Christmas, but talked about nothing but Karma-kun for the past 10 minutes," Isogai raised his hand. Koro-sensei nodded. "I am always concerned about my students. Now, we need someone to send Karma his homework and get a look at his house." Kayano raised her hand. "I vote Okuda!" "I say Nagisa," Nakamura raised her hand too. Koro-sensei paused for a while and considered. "Nurufufufu… How about both?" Everyone agreed that Nagisa and Okuda were by far the closest to Karma, and they would deliver the missed work.

"So, Nagisa-kun has known Karma-kun since 7th grade?" Okuda and Nagisa were walking to Karma's house, holding the bag of homework. "Yeah. He was pretty popular, but nobody really got close to him because of all of his behavorial issues. You're probably his first girlfriend." Okuda reddened. "Oh, I don't mean that kind of girlfriend. I mean like a female friend," Nagisa found talking to Okuda somewhat hard. He didn't know her that well, anyway.

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip until they reached Karma's house. It was large, but dark. Nagisa rang the doorbell, and Karma answered. "Hi, Nagisa-kun and Okuda-san. Are you giving me the homework?"

"How did you know?" It's predictable. The octopus never lets his students miss any work." Nagisa glanced at Okuda, and she took the signal. "Um, Karma-kun? Can we come in and look at your house? I've never seen it before, so I'm a little curious…" Okuda's voice started to fade away as she saw Karma's eyes narrow. "Sure. You guys can explain the homework to me." He held the door open for them, and they went in. "Wow, it is big!" Okuda looked around the spacious house. "The bigger it is, the more maintenance it needs. I don't get why my parents bought such a big house if they're never even home."

Okuda leaned over to Nagisa and whispered in his ear. "Don't you think one of us should check out the house while one of us goes with Karma?" Nagisa agreed, and they quickly continued walking when they saw Karma staring at them.

"Say, Karma-kun, I've always wanted to look at your books. Can I?"

Karma nodded, and Nagisa glanced at Okuda as a signal.

Karma and Okuda walked on as they entered his room. It looked pretty normal, except that there were so many things placed there. Painted elephants, amber jewelry, Russian lacquer boxes…

"Where did you get these?" Okuda placed the homework on Karma's desk. "My parents go out traveling and come back with suitcases full of souvenirs. These are just some of them." Okuda gazed at a small amber stone with an insect in it. "What's that?" "It's a planthopper. You can have it if you want."

"Really?"

"That is, you'll have to make some more chemicals for me. I bought that one myself."

"Of course I'll make more! You don't have to ask."

However, Okuda felt some coldness from Karma. Did she do anything to aggravate him?

"Here." Karma tossed it to her carelessly, and Okuda lunged forward to keep it from falling. Karma chuckled. "Okuda-san isn't very good at physical things, aren't you?" Okuda felt the usual Karma again, and decided to ignore that thought she had earlier.

Nagisa finished "reading" and they parted ways to go home.


	2. A Scarlet Christmas Part 2

A Scarlet Christmas

~Part 2~

Class E started holding meetings after school especially devoted to the surprise birthday party. You could see that the whole class really cared about Karma, even though he was pranking them most of the time.

Nagisa decided to start planning the presents. At lunch, he approached Karma. "Karma-kun, your birthday is getting near, so I'd like to know if you'd like any presents!" Karma looked up and smirked. "How about dressing up like a kitten and letting me take pictures from all angles?"

"Oh, no, no. Please, anything but that."

Karma laughed. "I'm just kidding. I don't really care about birthday presents, so anything is fine."

 _It seems like he is really lonely._ Nagisa still had no idea what he should get for Karma, so he decided to consult Okuda. "Do you think I should give him something to prank with?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. How about we go to the mall down the street? There's a lot of great things there."

"Sure."

Nagisa suddenly realized that this was kind of like a date. He shook his head so violently, everyone stared. _No! No! I must not think in the wrong way. This is just a shopping trip._

"Have you noticed how Karma's looking at Nagisa and Okuda these days?" Nakamura was holding a meeting with Terasaka and his friends. "I know they have nothing between them, but don't you notice? This could be good."

"Ha! You're right. We could put that into the plan somehow." Terasaka was evidently thinking of some sort of revenge against Karma, who made some smart remark against him almost every day.

"They're going to the mall to shop for a present. We can manipulate that," Hazama's comment out of nowhere gave everyone a chill. "Good idea! We'll tell him that they look like a couple and try to get some jealousy in him, whether he's interested in Nagisa _or_ Okuda,"

"Good idea, my students. Push his feelings down to the bottom and raise it up again. Perfect." Koro-sensei appeared beside the startled students.

Karma stared at his phone. He was still unsure about why he felt so irritable these days, and that feeling increased when Nagisa and Okuda came to give him his work. Okuda whispering in Nagisa's ear… Glancing at each other… If they want to flirt, why don't they do it somewhere else? Not that he knew if they were flirting anyway.

He knew that Okuda had taken notice of his aggravation, so he told himself to hold back any annoyance or other feelings. It didn't help that his birthday was the day after tomorrow. For some reason, it kept him thinking about the husband and wife that were never home, and were currently in who knows where. They traveled so much that they even stopped bothering to tell him where they were going.

There was a text from Nakamura.

"OMG! Saw a certain bluenette and meganekko at the mall! Wander what they're up to… You interested?"

Now what? Nagisa and Okuda again? They were getting on his nerves.

"Not really ."

"u really want 2 know, right? Maybe they just met by coincidence. The only way is 2 go and check."

"Fine."

Karma put his phone in his pocket and started out for the mall.


	3. A Scarlet Christmas Part 3

A Scarlet Christmas

~Part 3~

Nakamura was waiting for him at the mall entrance. Without a word, she led Karma to the Holiday Gifts section. Sure enough, the bluenette and meganekko were there, talking and laughing. Nakamura snapped a few pictures and grinned. "Odd couple… Aren't you taking some pictures?"

"No." Karma wanted to leave.

Nakamura Rio was surprised that the petty plan had such a big effect on someone like Karma. His usual ability to see through things was gone. His mouth was turned in a frown, and he was unresponsive to her comments.

Nagisa and Okuda stayed there for a few minutes, but left without buying anything. Karma and Nakamura sat down by the fountain. "What's wrong?" Nakamura pretended that she knew absolutely nothing.

Karma didn't talk, but he was still frowning. "Oh~ Are you jealous because your glasses girl has been taken by your best friend? Or is it the other way around?" Nakamura started the "attack". A rare scene came up.

Karma's face suddenly flushed red in embarrassment, and Nakamura snagged a photo. "Got you!"

"Is this your 'present'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone in the right mind could tell that there's nothing between those two. I could hear everyone talking about my birthday, and what presents they have in mind. Is this your twisted version? Well played then. You really got me," Karma smiled.

Nakamura suspected that he knew the surprise birthday party plan, so she decided to test. "Is that all you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. You're right. Hope that you didn't get heartbreak!" She gave him a teasing glance and sighed in her mind. He is really still in the dark. Good.

"Oh, by the way, I'm not so happy about your trick after all…"

Karma had an evil smirk on his face as he eyed his phone, and Nakamura gulped at the unknown number of blackmail photos in there.

The next day was a Thursday and the last before the event would occur. Everyone had the presents ready. Koro-sensei held the last meeting. "Tomorrow, sensei will find a way to enter Karma-kun's house and bring all of you along. Then we can quickly set things up while someone distracts Karma. After that will be surprise! Now, sensei wants to know what games and things you have come up with."

"As the party organizing planner, I will announce what we came up with. First, we surprise Karma-kun. Then we can give out our gifts and play party games," Isogai read from a piece of paper.

"Simple, but well thought out," Koro-sensei nodded.

"Sensei, I have a proposal." Nakamura raised her hand, and the class went silent. "Remember when Nagisa and Okuda sent the homework to Karma's house? And how they went shopping for birthday presents yesterday? Karma looked jealous of them, so wouldn't it be fun to get one of them to talk to him about how nice the other is until he's had enough? And then, we can add something super fun in at the end of the party. And that is…" She walked over to every girl (except Okuda) and whispered in their ear. "This is going to be fun!" Yada and Kurahashi started giggling. Finally, Nakamura told Koro-sensei, and the octopus' face grew pink in excitement. "Of course sensei agrees. What a great idea to add in my notebook!"

The boys demanded to know Nakamura's plan.

"Oh, you guys can come shopping with me if you like…for some mistletoe." She grinned and walked out with the giggling girls.


	4. A Scarlet Christmas Final Part

A Scarlet Christmas

~Part 4~

"So this is Karma-kun's house? Don't worry. We will be in there in a second." Koro-sensei started picking the lock, and pulled the door open. Everyone entered and pulled out the items. Kataoka was head of the decorating group. "Let's put the tree there, and the table there…" Kayano glanced outside. Was Nagisa doing okay?

"Okuda-san is a really nice girl." Nagisa and Karma walked down the hill. "And why do you say that?" "Oh, it's nothing. I didn't know her too well, and thought she was too shy to talk. But she's really considerate and kind. She also helped me do some last minute reviewing for the chemistry test yesterday."

Nagisa felt bad. Nakamura told him to make all conversation centered on Okuda-san and how nice she is. Nagisa was getting nervous as Karma kept silent. That usually wasn't a good sign. But he had to distract Karma _and_ make him jealous at the same time. Why did he get this job? He really didn't know what to say.

"Do you like her then?" That question came out of nowhere. "Huh?" "Just asking. Nakamura dragged me to spy on you two shopping."

 _Wait, she did that?_

"Uh, um…"

Karma laughed. "Never mind. It's starting to snow, so you should get going."

Nagisa gulped as Karma left the room. Did he delay him long enough?

The snowflakes tumbled down onto the green grass as Karma walked down the hill. "Guess it's a white Christmas after all…" His parents would probably send a postcard. He never bothered to celebrate himself. What's the point of a celebration if you're the only person there? Then he thought of his classmates, and how they must be laughing and having fun right now, and his thoughts turned to Nagisa and Okuda. Nagisa's talk just seemed to be full of Okuda recently. He wondered what Kayano thought. The irritable feeling came back again, and Karma quickened his pace. Why was he, Karma Akabane, wasting time on such questionable things?

Karma saw a glow from the window of his house. _What?_

He thrust open the unlocked door and a loud noise surrounded him, along with pieces of confetti raining onto his face. "What is-" Something pushed him from the back before he could say anything.

The living room was filled with a glow that he did not remember ever seeing in the past. A big banner with "Happy Birthday Karma!" was hung up across the room. The teachers and the class were all there, smiling. "Can someone explain?"

"It's a surprise that the class made for you, Karma-kun. We saw that you were acting strange recently, and did some research. Are you happy?" A tentacle rubbed Karma's head, and he pushed it away. But this time, he had a smile on his face.

"Oh, so it was all a scheme?" Karma was threatening Nagisa with pictures, making him tell everything that Nakamura and the other thought of to make him jealous. "Y-yes."

"Thanks then." Karma turned his eyes to the table filled with food. Strawberry cake, strawberry milk, chocolate-dipped strawberries, strawberry tart…

"Why are they all strawberry related?"

"Oh, uh, we only knew that you liked strawberry milk, so we made everything with strawberries. Okuda-san made the cake in the center," chief cook Hara responded.

"Hmm… Are you sure it's poison-free?"

"That's rude! Yes, I'm sure." Okuda's little outburst got everyone laughing. "It's pretty good." Karma had cut a slice of the cake and was drinking strawberry milk.

"Now, everyone can give their presents."

"I bought you the Sonic Ninja movie that you wanted, Karma-kun." Nagisa handed him a rectangular present wrapped in green and red paper. "Thanks."

"Uh, I didn't know what to get, so my present is that I'll make more chemicals for you in the future." Okuda started out timidly but ended her statement with a smile.

Everyone stepped up and gave a present until only Koro-sensei remained. "Sensei's present… How about a chance to assassinate me with you attacking and me dodging only? That will be next class though." "Sure."

"Party games, everyone!" Nakamura started the games. They played some trivia, but Nakamura looked excited for something else.

"And now…"

"Dadada!" The girls all stepped back to reveal a plant that was hanging from the roof.

"Nakamura's Mistletoe! I made the rules, so no complaints." Nakamura grinned at everyone and starting reading from a card.

"If it's a Christmas party, mistletoe cannot be ignored! So, I will be short and to the point. The pair that is called will have to kiss under the mistletoe until all the berries are plucked. Each plant we prepared has 10 berries. Nagisa will be the berry plucker."

"Me?" Nagisa was relieved inside. _Maybe that will disqualify me from being picked. So that was Nakamura's plan. I bet she's just going to be taking pictures the whole time._

"I've written down all types of pairs in this box. Crazy, impossible, and obvious ones are all there! Now, who's first?" Nakamura was already taking out her phone. "Aha! The birthday boy and Okuda-san! Please step forward."

"Me?" Okuda went red as she slowly stepped under the mistletoe.

Karma didn't mind. But Okuda-san? She'd probably avoid him for a week if they actually kissed under the mistletoe.

Okuda still stood with her head down, as chants of "Kiss!" came from the circle of spectators. "Don't worry, Okuda-san. I'll get the people who are behind this. Or is it that you don't want to do it?" Okuda just grew redder and stayed quiet.

Okuda's heart was beating faster and faster as Karma walked towards her. His mischievous golden eyes were looking at her, and she found it impossible to turn away. As his lips met hers, she could smell a faint scent of strawberries. Nagisa started pulling off mistletoe berries. "1…2…3…"

"10…" The kiss ended just as fast as it happened. Okuda wondered if her heart was going to jump out of her throat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Karma could see Nakamura snapping pictures. Koro-sensei was jotting down notes in a suspicious little book, and the rest just looked on in a fascinated sort of way.

"What are you looking at?" They all turned away in a guilty sort of way. "Well, Okuda-san, are we going to keep standing here in the spotlight?" Okuda seemed to break out of daze. She quickly walked away, and just as Karma predicted, avoided his glance. He was feeling mischievous now, and he snatched the box from Nakamura. "How about changing the announcer and game rules? I'll just pick anyone I want." Nakamura didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at her phone.

"Well then, Nakamura and Sugaya!"

"Whaaat?" Nakamura looked up in surprise. "You didn't say anything about me taking over…" Karma grinned. "Delete the pictures if you're going to skip your turn." Devil horns seemed to pop up on Karma's head. Nakamura had to choose between keeping the blackmail or kissing Sugaya.

"Oh, and, don't kiss his cheek and say that the rules didn't specify anywhere. I didn't do that, so you can't either. It. Has. To. Be. On. The. Lips." Karma tapped his lips while looking at Nakamura, who seemed to have exactly that idea in mind.

"Er…" She glanced at the artist, who looked just as unsure as she was. "Fine." Nakamura grabbed Sugaya and pulled him under the mistletoe.

"10." Karma was snapping pictures like crazy. Nakamura wondered if those pictures were worth it.

"Next, how about Nagisa and Kayano? Berry-picking doesn't disqualify you!"

It got boring after a few turns, so the game choice was changed. The girls were surrounding Okuda with questions. "Karma-kun's ranked 3rd in Bitch-Sensei's class! Did he do anything… you know, related to the skills Bitch-Sensei taught us?"

Okuda wasn't used to all this attention. "N-no! He didn't… do anything like that."

"I envy you, Okuda-san! Karma's always so nice to you. Not like some womanizer…" Okano glanced back at an oblivious Maehara.

"Achoo!" Okuda had felt a little light-headed the whole day, but she still went to class despite feeling unwell. Koro-sensei started walking over.

"Did you catch a cold, Okuda-san? Sensei will escort you back-"

"I'll take her. Come on, Okuda-san." Karma took Okuda's hand and walked out of the house and into the now dark streets.

"Why did you come if you had a cold? It might get worse."

"Um, I didn't want to miss your birthday, so…"

"It doesn't matter. Next time, just stay home, okay?" Okuda could tell the concern in Karma's voice, and she nodded. "Besides, you were so nervous when we played the mistletoe game. If you stayed, that would've never happened!"

"Karma-kun, are we still friends?"

"Hah?"

"I was so nervous and all that, I thought you would think I disliked you…" The snowflakes fell on her dark hair. Karma resisted the urge to brush them away.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We're still…friends."

Karma gave her a wry smile.

Koro-sensei's Note: This file is especially top secret, since sensei is not sure how Karma-kun will react if he sees this…

Koro-sensei's NuruNuru Preview: Sugino-kun should be more straightforward and just tell Kanzaki that it is a date. Saying 'assassination attempt' and making triple dates won't help him!


	5. Triple Date? Part 1

Triple Date?

~Part 1~

"Um, Kanzaki-san?"

"Yes, Sugino-kun?"

The baseball loving boy approached the quiet dark-haired girl slowly. "I've got some tickets to that new amusement park. Do you want to go? I mean, as an attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei. You know he's crazy about us going on dates and stuff."

"Good idea! Let's just invite some more couples to make it fun." Kanzaki smiled at Sugino, who cursed himself for coming up with something like this. He actually wanted it to be a date, but his nervousness just made it worse. Now it was going to be a double date, with assassination mixed in. Assassination was really bothering his life lately.

"Nagisa-kun! Do you want to go with me and Sugino to the new amusement park? It's actually…" Kanzaki walked over to tell Nagisa, who nodded. "Kayano! Let's go together!"

"What did you say?" The green-haired girl lifted her head. "It's like this…" Kayano agreed, but she just made it even worse. "Okuda-san! Want to go with us to the amusement park? It can be a triple date…" Kayano leaned over and told Okuda. The chemist was just looking around for someone to go with her when a certain redhead walked up. "I'll go. Besides, it's not that simple, is it?"

 _Karma. Great. Now it's a triple date with a devil who'll probably wreck havoc._

Sugino sighed in his heart, but told himself to cheer up. Treat it like a fun day, he told himself.


	6. Triple Date? Part 2

Triple Date?

~Part 2~

The six classmates met at the entrance. Sugino still felt bummed, but he made an effort to look happy.

"Wow! There are so many rides!" Kayano was jumping around in excitement. "Let's go buy some drinks. Don't worry; we won't bump into delinquents this time." Kanzaki gave Sugino a smile and walked off with Kayano and Okuda.

 _Wait, this is basically our travel group back together again._

Sugino just noticed the interesting coincidence which did not matter whatsoever.

"Sugino-kun thinks that we're a bother, right?" Karma's voice made Sugino jump. "Uh-"

"It's okay, Sugino-kun. We'll make ourselves scarce and split up." Nagisa smiled at the nervous boy.

"Yeah. I want to see what the haunted house is like…" Karma grinned.

The girls came back with nothing. "We just found out that we didn't bring our wallets." Kayano made a pouty face.

"That's okay. By the way, do you see him?" Nagisa whispered to the others as he glanced back at a familiar yellow shape hovering by the entrance.

"Huh, he _is_ here." Karma turned his head, and Koro-sensei zoomed out of sight. "Why don't we just go to the haunted house right now?" Everyone was a little surprised that Kanzaki proposed the idea.

The group split up in pairs and entered. It was dark inside, with the only light source being dim lamps scattered everywhere.

 **Nagisa and Kayano:**

"Ne, Nagisa. Have you been to haunted houses before?"

"Yeah, one time when I was little. In the end, the ghosts were afraid to come because of Mom's steely glare."

"O-Oh."

 **Karma and Okuda:**

"Did Okuda-san notice the octopus? He seems to be focusing on us right now." Karma walked without a care in the dark tunnel while Okuda glanced around tensely. "No, I didn't. By the way, why aren't the ghosts coming? I thought it was supposed to be scary?"

Just as she finished her sentence, a ghoul with a blood-smeared face jumped up with a roar. Okuda was so petrified, she did not even make a sound. Karma started poking at the face. "Hmm… Looks pretty real."

The ghoul didn't know what to do with the boy, who kept poking at the mask and muttering comments.

 **Sugino and Kanzaki:**

 _This should be a time to exhibit my manliness when frightening ghosts come out!_

Sugino took a deep breath and waited for any monsters. Something furry tapped at his shoulder, and he cried out. "It was just a fake spider, Sugino-kun. Are you afraid of these types of things?" Kanzaki walked up to the embarrassed boy. "Uh, what about you?"

"Not really. These things never make me scared."

 _Great. Now the person who freaked out was me. My plan has evaporated._

Soon, everyone came out of the haunted house, with Sugino absolutely horrified at all the monsters in there. Nagisa stopped Karma from teasing him, since Kanzaki was right there.


	7. Triple Date? Part 3

Triple Date?

~Part 3~

They went on the park's signature roller coaster next. Sugino had been fairly confident, since he had always loved roller coasters. Maybe this time would be better.

No, it was not.

The coaster lurched and turned so rapidly, Sugino was just paralyzed in fear. Kayano and Kanzaki were raising their hands up and laughing.

Okuda squeezed her eyes together. This was too scary! She hated roller coasters since she was 6, when she threw up after riding for the first time.

"Relax a little. Then it won't be as scary as it looks like."

She shook her head. "If you don't try, nothing can be done. Just like language arts, right?" Karma's voice was reassuring, and Okuda managed to open her eyes. The view was so nice, and the wind blew against her hair. "See? It's not too scary, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Karma-kun!" The bespectacled girl smiled, not noticing the red tinge on Karma's face.

Nagisa was worried about Sugino. The date hadn't been going very well, as he could hear Sugino freaking out in the haunted house. He didn't look especially well on the roller coaster either.

They got off. Sugino's face was obviously very gloomy now. "Sugino-kun, you and Kanzaki go to the ferris wheel. We'll go somewhere else."

"Thanks, Nagisa."

"How about we go over there? There's a really fun ride!" Kayano took the hint and everybody followed, leaving Sugino and Kanzaki. "How about riding the ferris wheel?" "Sure!" Kanzaki's glowing smile won Sugino over immediately.

Sugino had a faint feeling that this time, it would be all right.


	8. Triple Date? Final Part

Triple Date?

~Part 4~

Sugino was sitting opposite Kanzaki.

"Today was really fun." Kanzaki was the first to speak. "Yeah. Kind of."

"It was like our trip, though. Our group was back together again." "I-I'm sorry if it gives you bad memories about that time." _What was he saying?_

"No, it was fun. Nobody really invites me to outings since I'm in Class E. Sounds like we're similar! Nobody in the baseball club plays with you, right?"

"Yeah, but Shindou's been much more pleasant ever since the baseball game."

"I really want to thank you, Sugino-kun. Today was one of the best." Kanzaki gave him a warm smile.

 _Hey, it's not that bad._

"Even though we all met because of assassination, we can still relax. We're really different from other middle schoolers."

"But the classroom has made us all so happy too, right?"

Sugino was feeling much better. They were finally alone, and conversing. He gazed outside at the view. They were right at the top, moving slowly. "It wasn't really an assassination attempt, right?"

"W-Wait, uh…" "Just having fun is great too. I noticed that you weren't really enjoying yourself in the haunted house."

"Actually, I was embarrassed that you'd think I was a coward."

"Everybody has their fears and pasts. Just like mine. But Koro-sensei helped me overcome that. You too, Sugino-kun!"

The wheel reached the ground, and they got off. Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, and Okuda met them at the exit. Nagisa gave Sugino a thumbs up, which he returned with a grin.

 _Guess this triple date worked out after all._

Koro-sensei's Note: This part is particularly short, because Sugino-kun barely did anything. Their little conversation at the end was quite lovely, though.

Koro-sensei's NuruNuru Preivew: Have you ever heard of Cinder-Nagisa? He lives in a mansion with his spiteful and cruel stepmother and stepbrothers… Ah, Princess Kayano is holding a ball? Sensei will definitely attend!


	9. Cinder-Nagisa Part 1

Cinder-Nagisa

~Part 1~

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Nagisa. His parents were kind and loving, but tragedy struck. His kind mother fell ill and passed away. Nagisa cried and cried, but was nevertheless hopeful about his new mother.

However, his cold and cruel stepmother horrified his father greatly, and led to him moving away. Poor little Nagisa was left home with his stepmother and two stepbrothers: Hiro and Utsui. They were horrible towards him, teasing him about his weak physique and girl-like appearance. Nagisa worked every day, scrubbing the fireplace earnestly. Cinder and ash was always stuck on him, and that earned him the nickname of Cinder-Nagisa.

Cinder-Nagisa was truly girl-like. He was very petite, and his aqua blue hair had grown long because his step-mother did not allow him to cut it. It wastes money, she says. Cinder-Nagisa just endured the abuse quietly. They were occasionally pleasant to him, leaving him a cookie or crumb for dessert.

Cinder-Nagisa was dusting the windows one day when there came a knock at the door. He opened it, and in front of him stood a yellow octopus (?). It wore a long black cloak and had a grin on its face.

"Nurufufufu… I am the royal messenger of the King. This message is delivered to every household in Village E."

The octopus creature was gone as soon as Cinder-Nagisa took the paper. "What is this?" He looked it over. "Princess Kayano is looking for a husband! Attend the ball starting at 8:00 tonight!"

"What is that?" Hiro and Utsui stood in front of Cinder-Nagisa. They snatched the paper from his thin hand. "Hey, isn't Princess Kayano the cutest girl in the royal family?"

"Yeah! We could snag a princely life. Mother!"

Their mother came with a smile on her face. The two boys showed her the paper, and she approved happily. "Sure!"

"Mother, can I go too?" Cinder-Nagisa's timid voice got everyone's attention. "Hmmm, maybe when you pick these up."

The stepmother was holding a pan of beans, and she dumped them in the fire. "Now, get them and make a soup. Then you can go."

Nagisa was left staring at the fire. He poured water on it and tried to pick up the scorched beans. It burned him, and he fell back with a cry. The stepmother and stepbrothers giggled as they went out to buy suits.

What will Cinder-Nagisa do?


	10. Cinder-Nagisa Part 2

Cinder-Nagisa

~Part 2~

Cinder-Nagisa started weeping. Sure, this was very un-boy-like, but he couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, Cinder-Nagisa!" "What was that?" Cinder-Nagisa lifted his blue head and looked around in confusion. "It's us! We are the little mice that you take care of every time! We are Iso, Mae, and Kata!" Three brown scraps of fur appeared on the ground. (Notice the names?)

"H-How are you going to help me?"

"Here!" The mice started a dance around the fireplace, and the beans slowly reverted to their previous state.

"Wow! Thank you, Iso, Mae, and Kata!" Cinder-Nagisa started preparing a big pot of bean soup, and he fed some to his little friends when he finished. "Now I can go! But, in these rags?"

"D-Don't worry!" A bespectacled girl with braids appeared in front of Cinder-Nagisa, wearing a drak witch costume and a pointed hat. "I am Okuda the Witch, and I have been your fairy godmother since birth!"

"Umm, not to be rude… But don't fairy godmothers wear puffy white dresses?"

"Ummm… That's because Karma-kun said I look better like this…"

Before she even finished, somebody else popped in out of nowhere. He had red hair and mischievous golden eyes. "We're supposed to escort you to the ball for a grade. Seriously, the projects at magic school are getting even more ridiculous."

"Don't worry about your rags! Uh-" Okuda snapped out a wand and started swirling it, but nothing happened. "Here, here. Give it to me." Karma took the wand out of a startled Okuda's hands, and Cinder-Nagisa's dirty clothes turned into a fine formal suit.

"Wow!" Cinder-Nagisa gazed around in wonder as his unkempt hair was tied into two ponytails. With another wave of the wand, the mice turned into fine horses, a random pumpkin into a carriage, a rat into a coachman, and two lizards into footmen. "Lastly, some footwear…" Cinder-Nagisa was no longer barefooted. Instead, he had fine dark boots on. They shined like a bright jewel, and Cinder- Nagisa was preparing to leave when Okuda shouted out something. "Please remember to come back before the clock strikes twelve, for that's when this magic will expire…" Cinder-Nagisa thanked the wizard and witch and set off for the ball.


	11. Cinder-Nagisa Part 3

Cinder-Nagisa

~Part 3~

Cinder-Nagisa felt very good. It was his first time to a royal ball! It didn't matter if Princess Kayano chose him for a husband or not. He just wanted to enjoy a party. The landscape outside was dark but beautiful. The glowing palace could be seen far away, and Cinder-Nagisa was more excited than ever.

The carriage stopped in front of the royal palace, and Cinder-Nagisa stepped out. He thanked the coachman and hurried in. The sight was beautiful to him. Everyone was dancing at a slow tune, and tables of refreshments were laid out across the ballroom.

In one corner was a giggling princess. She had pretty green hair tied in a curious cat-ear style, and several boys were in a line, praising her for her beauty.

"So that's Princess Kayano…"

"Hey." Somebody tapped Cinder-Nagisa on his arm. "What?" Behind him was a girl who looked just exactly like her, only that she wore a dress with a pattern of puddings on it. "Y-You're-" The green-haired girl covered his mouth and dragged him out the palace and to the garden.

A small lamp lit the quiet garden, and the soft buzz of bugs was soothing. It was too dark to see the flowers, but they sat down on a bench.

"Sorry about that! I just wanted to talk to you because you didn't look like the other boys and men there. They were just there for my wealth. How's the party been going for you?" She gave Cinder-Nagisa a smile, and he felt excited to be talking to royalty.

"Good. It took an effort for me to come though." Cinder-Nagisa told Princess Kayano about his adventure.

"That's so sad compared to my story that I was going to tell you. Father thinks I'm too, you know, outgoing and not shy and reserved enough for a princess. So he wants me to be married off to another kingdom. That's why he held this ball. The girl posing as me is my twin sister, and it took so many bribes to get her to do it. Do you think I'm too outgoing and cheerful?"

"No. Everyone has their own personality. It isn't anything bad to be a playful princess. I think you're really pretty and nice, anyway." Nagisa gave the Princess a smile, and realized something. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Wait, What? The time? It's one minute till midnight…" Nagisa remembered the witch's warning. "Sorry… I really have to go! Bye!" He started running, and tripped. Cinder-Nagisa's boot dropped on the grass, but he still ran for the carriage, leaving Princess Kayano in the garden.

"I didn't ask his name…" Princess Kayano blushed at the thought of the mysterious boy. She was going to find him!


End file.
